potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Prime Minister - Carlos La Verde Sanita
This is the official page of Prime Minister Carlos La Verde Sanita of The Spanish Republic, also known as, Paradox Overlord, (Founder of the Wiki), Phillipe V Clemente, Sir Carlos Clemente, or Pearson Wright. Here you can leave a comment if you have any suggestions, comments, requests or concerns for Carlos La Verde Sanita pertaining to anything at all, but particularly, Spanish matters. You can also read and learn more about Pearson Wright. Life Timeline 1674 - 1694 - The Rise of Phillipe V Clemente *For the first 20 years of Clemente's life, his father, Spartan Petalbee put him in the care of two men; one of philosophy, and art, and one of war, and strategy; Lord Hector Wildhayes, and Lord David Bladekidd. Phillipe V Clemente grew up believing that he himself was superior to all others. He thought everyone, even those of higher rank than him were foolish and incompetent. The only man he truly respected was his father. in 1692, Spartan Petalbee sent Clemente on a suicide mission to intrude, capture, and kill The EITC Head Lord, Benjamin Macmorgan. Clemente soon began to realize that he had been staged by his own father. Petalbee wanted his eldest son, Samuel Creststeel to rule without opposition, and he therefore put Clemente at the front lines. Fortunately for Clemente, Petalbee made the mistake of providing him with excellent mentors, far more experienced than any that he had provided for his other sons. Within a year, Clemente had risen to the rank of third in command of The United Empire. Though his cover was blown when an senior officer named George Treasurestealer booted the entire guild, Clemente's mission ultimately proved to the Spanish people that he in fact was worthy of their respect, and this respect would give him an opportunity to rule an Empire. 1694 - 1701 - The Spanish Rebellion *In 1694, Clemente created his second major guild, The Freedom Empire. This guild was his official rebellion against Petalbee's Empire, and the tyranny of The EITC. He knew that in order to be even accepted as a worthy opponent, he'd have to be recognized as a king. Macmorgan in fact refused to face Clemente for nearly half a year, until he finally started winning victories against his father. By 1696, Clemente had gained the upper hand against The EITC. United Empire was in a state of anarchy, and several other armies including The famous Francis Brigade, and The Cold Crusaders came to Clemente's aid in the fight against Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. After Macmorgan was finally brought down in 1697, and surrendered to Clemente's regime, Clemente turned his attention back towards his father, and together, Francis Bluehawk, Dog O'hawk, and Phillipe V Clemente pounded Spain into the ground. For 4 years, Spartan Petalbee's empire slowly declined. Millions lost their lives to the brutal conflict. In 1699, Clemente turned on Dog O'hawk and within a month destroyed the Cold Crusaders guild and convinced Duchess of Anemois, The Queen of France to exile him from The France. Now aware that he would recieve no more reinforcements, and over half his army had deserted him, Dog O'hawk unconditionally surrendered to Clemente and went into exile in Northern Africa. After this, Clemente then turned on Francis Bluehawk, thus beginning the great war between Spain and France. A year after this war was declared in 1700, Clemente officially brought down his father in 1701, and ceased the crown of Spain. He immediately executed all of Petalbee's government officials to prevent future treason, except for the notorious, Sam Ironshot who in 1744 would become the head of The Spanish Navy under Queen Elizabeth O'Malley. 1701 - 1709 - A new threat *For eight long years, the greatest generals in history faced off along the borders of France and Spain. It is recorded that of the 39 major battles that occurred throughout this war, Clemente won 27, and Francis won 12. For the first 2 years, of the 4 major battles that occurred, Francis managed to win 3. Clemente soon realized that he'd have to evolve if he was to defeat a man of such developed strategy. He thus formed The infamous Caribbean Rangers. To create this guild, he called upon his old mentor Lord Hector Wildhayes to help him build a strong, and sturdy foundation to last for ages. This is also where Clemente met Ferdinand Clemente-(Cadet), Luuluu, Syko, Hippie, Spade, and many other famous figures that would shape Spanish history. The Caribbean Rangers guild lasted roughly 5 and a half years. It fell a few months after Clemente defeated The Francis Brigade, and demanded France's unconditional surrender. Shortly after this, a new menace rose to power within The EITC; a man by the name of Captain Leon, the son of Phillipe V Clemente's brother, Johnny Goldtimbers. Leon bought the Caribbean Rangers from Clemente, and exterminated over half of the guild. The remaining Rangers fled with Clemente to help rebuild Spain from the 10 year old war that had potentially left it in a state of chaos and ruin. 1710 - 1718 - The Rise of The Spanish Empire *With the money that The EITC, had given him in exchange for his elite Rangers Core, which ultimately all betrayed them, as they knew no master, other than Clemente himself, Phillipe V Clemente formed the first official guild of the re-newed Spanish Empire, Wright's Dynasty. This guild would be short lived, but would help to unite The entire royal family of Spain under one banner. Clemente's message was now clear, "Join or die." In 1712, Clemente hired his old rival, Francis Bluehawk and paid him a great sum of money to recruit a masive army of mercenaries to defeat Captain Leon. For half a year, Francis dueled him while Clemente worked endlessly with his family to help rebuild Spain, but soon, Leon overcame Francis driving him into exile yet again, and Clemente knew that he was all that was now standing in Leon's way. It was at this time that he abandoned The Wright's Dynasty and formed The Delta Empire. He married the Queen of France, Grace Goldtimbers/Duchess of Anemois, instantly doubling his power, and ordered that all Spaniards and Frenchman either join him in The Delta Empire or face trial, ironically, no trial was ever given, only immediate death by firing line. The Delta Empire expanded rapidly. Within a few months, Leon himself felt threatened by it, and in 1715, when Leon passed into the Spanish border, Augustine Clemente/Hippie, and Phillipe V Clemente marched to meet him. For two weeks they faced off. Clemente's army totalled 200,000 strong, Leon's, totalled only 75,000. By the end of the battle, Leon's army was completely obliterated. Clemente had lost 30,000. Leon made a few weak attempts to regain control, but all of them ultimately failed in the end. By 1718, The EITC were in complete disarray, and Spain had officially been deemed the new world superpower. In 18 years, Clemente had pulled a shrinking empire out of the ashes, and brought it into its first Golden Age. 1718 - 1736 - Trouble in The Spanish Empire *This great rise to power soon came to a quick end, In 1718, when an extremist, determined to reunite the EITC and restore it to its former glory attempted to grasp power. His name, was Samuel Redbeard. Redbeard spoke of all of his past encounters, but ironically, nobobdy remembered him seeing at all the events that he claimed he took part it. Phillipe V Clemente however, had little time to deal with something so meaningless. Robert McRoberts, the founder of The newly re-formed British Empire had declared war on him, and his son, Ferdinand Clemente was aiding Robert McRoberts, in the rebellion against Phillipe. Soon Phillipe found himself without any allies to turn to, cornered, and outnumbered. Captain Leon was making a daring attempt to reclaim ownership of The EITC. Samuel Redbeard urged the other EITC lords to establish a board of directors, and hold a vote for the new EITC leader. In 1720, The Spanish Rebellion under Prince Ferdinand Clemente and Viceroyalty Co. under Viceroy Robert Mcroberts took the city of Madrid, and demanded the unconditional surrender of Phillipe V Clemente. Redbeard even attended this event, and Clemente was shocked to see that he was in support of the rebellion. It was clear now that everyone had turned against him. He agreed to surrender, publicly, but only a few hours later returned with a massive army that he had in reserves, totalling 25,000 of his most elite, led by 1,000 of his personally trained Ranger Knights, whom were led by Ranger Lords Luuluu, Hector Wildhayes, and Leon Daggerskull. The rebellion was quickly crushed, and Ferdinand Clemente was exiled. Robert Mcroberts fled back to England, and Samuel Redbeard was arrested for violating the free-trade agreement between Spain, England and France. Phillipe V Clemente agreed to let him go, and surprisingly, even offered his support in Samuel's campaign in regaining control over The EITC. Samuel thanked him and left for England the following week. By 1722, Phillipe V Clemente had re-established order in Spain, and assured the world that Spain was still, The World's true Super power. For 8 more years, the empire would flourish; but in 1730, disaster struck when a fierce uprising in The Delta Empire occurred. Over half of the guild rebelled. The Royal family fleed in horror, and 80% of the army abandoned their posts and fled for their lives. Clemente attempted to restore order by executing all of the rebels. Although he instated the fear that he had wished, the condition of the guild had become so poor, and the economy was so damaged that he knew his best option now was to start completely over, and in 1731, he did. He formed La Casa De Espana with his top general Augustine Clemente, and his elder brother, Samuel Creststeel. This guild would last only 5 years, but within only half a year, Phillipe V Clemente completely restored what he had lost, and shocked the planet in the process. He reformed the army, and promoted Augustine Clemente to the rank of Overlord, (The official leader of The Entire Spanish Army), and William Sharkskull to the rank of Grand Lord Admiral, (The official leader of The Entire Spanish Navy). Samuel Redbeard was declared the Grand Lord Marshall of The EITC in 1734, but only a few months after being elected, cancelled all trading with Spain and began blockading Spanish ports in the Caribbean. In doing this act, Phillipe V Clemente now realized that war with England would be inevitable. In 1736, Captain Leon led yet another fierce rebellion, and brought down La Casa De Espana in a few weeks. Clemente now realized that in order to end all of this madness, he would need something revolutionary; something to silence all who opposed him, a newly re-formed empire that would last for the ages; The Paradox. 1737 - 1744 - The Paradoxian War *Within a year of The Paradox's creation, Clemente united all Spaniards under one banner, and created the largest, and most well-trained empire that POTCO had ever seen, consisting of 2,000,000 strong, all under the ultimate command of Overlord Augustine Clemente. Phillipe realized that in order to re-form Spain, he'd have to eliminate its old rivals. He thus, officially declared war on the entire planet. He knew that having allies, left the possibility of deception open; so he demanded the immediate surrender of all of his allies, and execution of all of the royal families of those nations, in order to purify Europe. Phillipe V Clemente began his global conquest by wiping out Robert McRoberts, leader of The Palladin Empire, the numbder one enemy of The Ranger Lord's council. Once he had defeated him, he moved in through France and once he reached Paris, burned it to the ground, utterly devastating France's economy. Nearly 10 years later, France has yet to recover from this. The Netherlands, Denmark, and Sweden all unconditionally surrendered without firing a shot, but Clemente invaded them anyway, and executed their royal families, as well as all members of their governments. England now under the rule of King John Augustus Breasly, who came to power by backstabbing Robert McRoberts, and destroying the Viceroyalty Co., attempted to invade Spain by sending 80% of its navy to the northern shores of France. As they were unloading, Clemente's northern fleet under the command of Admiral William Sharkskull snuck in from behind and opened fire on the British ships. 60% of The British Invasion force was destroyed before reaching land, and once they did reach land, they were unorganized, famished, and in need of words of encouragement, but unfortunately, their commander, Johnny Coaleaston fled back to London in fear at the sight of The Grand Armada, only one of Clemente's 7 main fleets, that he had sent to obliterate The British Navy. It became clear to the world now that it would literally take a miracle to stop The Paradox. Clemente's son, Robert Shipstealer, Shah of The Ottoman Empire pledged full support to Clemente's cause. Clemente accepted, but demanded that Robert Shipstealer become a protectorate, not an ally. Shipstealer accepted this, and all members of his government were spared. However, Clemente didn't allow much freedom. The Ottomans were forced to follow Spanish customs and beliefs, and executed on spot if they resisted; no exceptions. In 1740, Clemente officially invaded Italy, Switzerland, and Western Prussia. In half a month, the entire Italian penninsula was conquered, with millions of civilians dead. Switzerland was in ruins, and the people of Prussia were enslaved, and sent back to Spain to construct monuments, and extraordinary features of architecture used to appeal to the Spanish people. This was all funded by the money that had been acquired from conquering all of these new lands. In 1741, Phillipe V Clemente stretched his army to its limits, when he invaded Russia. Within a few months, he had conquered St. Petersburg and Kiev, but by the time he reached Moscow, the tide began to turn against him. Under the rule of Czar Benjamin Macmorgan and Prince Andrew Mallace, The Russians pushed Clemente back all the way to the borders of Austria. Clemente knew that he'd need time to recuperate. He sent a cease fire offering to London, but to his utmost disgust, it was declined. In 1742, The British Empire invaded Sweden, and northern Denmark and by 1743, liberated both. Clemente ordered all reserve forces into France to hold the empire together. France was now the center of Clemente's massive empire. He knew that if he lost it, the Empire would be split in two, creating utter chaos, and a sense of diversity, which was what Clemente despised most. Clemente wanted all of Europe united under one banner, one religion, and one ruler; The Holy Spanish Catholic Empire. His dream unfortunately became a nightmare in 1745 when Augstine Clemente was killed in the field of battle in northern France. The Spanish army, and people were devastated. Their sense of superiority began to dissolve. Over the next year, many of Clemente's HCO'S betrayed him. Russia closed in from the east, and England closed in from the North-East. In 1746, Russia had pushed Clemente back to Venice, and England had reached Paris. Clemente sent a ceasefire offering to London, but it was once again declined; however, newly elected Prime Minister Johnny Goldtimbers made a counter offer, and stated that if Clemente was willing to give up Paris and help rebuild France under its own banner, then Clemente would be allowed to maintain control of The Ottoman Empire, Italy, Spain, and Portugal. Clemente reluctantly accepted. The Spanish people were furious. Their audacious leader had sold France to the tyranny that they had fought so hard to rise up against. Though The Paradoxian war is seen by most as an utter failure, and a war that left every nation in ruin, it ultimately expanded the borders of The Spanish Empire x3, and shaped the course of European history. It encouraged many new roleplayers to rise up and start their own countries. People now began to realize that single empires governing entire continents were not working. The Paradoxian War proved to Europe what Spain was truly capable of and sent Phillipe V Clemente down in the history books as the most strategic and malevolent warrior-king of all time. 1744 - 1746 - The Fall of The Spanish Empire * The Paradoxian war left Spain in a state of turmoil. For the first time in history, Phillipe V Clemente had surrendered to the people that he took a sworn oath to destroy forever. Though his campaign proved more successful that anyone could have imagined, and he had won practically all of his battles, he had failed. Spain's population had been reduced from 20 million to 13 million. In all, Europe had lost over 40 million people to The Paradoxian War. Governments were shattered. Nations were in flames, and families had been dissolved. Clemente was smart to resign, because talks of rebellion began to spark near the end of the war, and ironically, even though England ultimately triumphed, after the end of the war, England itself experienced multiple civil wars. Though England would emerge from the war as the new top dog, it was weak, in comparison to what it was before the war, when it was simply Number 2. After the fall of The Delta Republic, Carlos La Verde Sanita/ Phillipe V Clemente formed Casa Di Royale, and married Elizabeth O'Malley, the newly crowned Queen of Spain. He however, refused to accept the title of king, even though he held all the powers that would ultimately come with being a king. He insisted that he be referred to as Prime Minister, in an effort to assure the Spanish people that Spain was not an absolute monarchy, but a republic, and a republic of laws, not corruption. The fall of The Spanish Empire consisted of numerous defeats, economic disasters, assassination attempts, rebellions, civil wars, and holy wars. The violence in Spain has drastically decreased but has still yet to end. Though many aclaim that Spain is still the top dog seeing as it ultimately has the largest population, and the largest military; it's safe to say that as of today, Spain and England are equal "overall". Famous accomplishments - (chronologically listed) *Maxed the guild, Demons of Heaven at level 17. *Became third in command of The EITC in The United Empire under Benjamin Macmorgan. *Led the first rebellion against The EITC, failed. *Maxed the guild, Freedom Empire at level 28. *Maxed the guild, - Freedom Empire - at level 31. *Created the infamous Caribbean Rangers guild, The Ranger Code, and The Ranger Lord's council. *Maxed the guild, Caribbean Rangers at level 32. *Destroyed the United Empire and brought down Macmorgan's oppressive regime. *Brought down Spartan Petalbee's regime, and became the king of Spain. *Revitalized The Spanish military, and The Spanish government. *Brought down Francis Brigade, ending France's golden age. *Destroyed Cold Crusaders, and brought down King Dog O'Hawk of France. *Married Duchess of Anemois/Grace Goldtimbers and became King of France. *Founded Russia. *Brought down Captain Leon. *Maxed the guild, The Delta Empire at level 41. *United France, Spain, and Portugal under a single banner. *Maxed the guild, La Casa De Espana at level 42. *Maxed the guild, The Paradox at level 43. *Won The Paradoxian War. *Maxed the guild, The Delta Republic on Gaius Julius Caesar at level 23. *Maxed the guild, Casa Di Royale on Carlos La Verde Sanita at level 21. *Transformed Spain into a democratic republic, with a constitution, and a senate. Famous titles *The King of Spain *The Duke of Barcelona *The King of France *The Father of Russia *The Duke or Verseille *Phillipe The Great/Greatest General on POTCO *The Head Ranger Lord *Father of Freedom *The Prime Minister of Spain Nations founded and/or conquered *Spain - 1701 *Russia - 1705 - (Founded) *France - 1712 *Portugal - 1714 *Sicily - 1741 - (Founded) *Naples - 1742 - (Founded) *Austria - 1743 *The Ottoman Empire - 1743 *Sweden - 1743 *The Papal States - 1744 - (Founded) *Switzerland - 1744 - (Founded) *Prussia - 1744 *Denmark - 1744 Note: At the end of The Post-Paradoxian war, all nations were removed from Spanish control except for Spain, Sicily, and Naples. Portugal, France, Austria, Sweden, The Papal States, and Switzerland are all currently in alliance with Spain, but do not serve it directly. They are all members of The Euro-Holy Western Alliance under Pope Giovanni Dominica O'Malley/Hector Wildhayes, who is an acting officer in Casa Di Royale alongside the Guildmaster, Carlos La Verde Sanita, The Prime Minister of The Spanish Republic. Category:Spain